


【汤库】里维埃拉的夏天（上）

by Kriiiay



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriiiay/pseuds/Kriiiay





	【汤库】里维埃拉的夏天（上）

1.

对于克莱•汤普森来说，里维埃拉的夏日在斯蒂芬到来之前算得上是无聊。但人们也总找不到一个确切的单词去描述这地方的夏天，尤其当影影绰绰的阳光在碧绿的叶片上闪烁，山溪的清水在裸露的脚踝边淌过，轻柔的海风携来水果的甜香时，觉得上一秒的确让人受不了的阳光和不停的虫鸣变得也可以忽略了。所以当初来乍到的男孩咬着果汁吸管眨着眼睛笑说他喜欢里维埃拉的夏天时，克莱那一声不抱善意的冷笑总显得有些过分。

2.

过分。

你怎么定义过分？

得知家里即将来客人的克莱汤普森最终只是悄悄咽下最后一口杏子的汁水，掺和着些许不乐意，并且没有回嘴。母亲说是一个同龄人，父亲同事的儿子，来这过一个夏天。

光是同龄人这个词就让克莱脊背发凉，天知道他多讨厌同龄人，学校里的那群混蛋总觉得年龄相仿就一定会有相似的恶俗兴趣，可他明明有自己追求的一切，所以往往一个拒绝的眼神就能将自己归为异类，这个年纪异常敏感而本我的心绪让克莱无端地排斥与同龄人交往——正因此他在学校并不受欢迎，与他傲人的运动天赋和富裕的家庭不成正比。他期待暑期来里维埃拉度假的日子，至少能离那群所谓的“同龄人”稍远一点。

他突然意识到杏子有些酸——克莱皱起眉，彼时汽车与石子地面的摩擦声由远及近，他看到窗外汽车金属外壳反射进屋的阳光，以及打开车门下伸出的一双略为纤细的浅棕色脚踝。  
“天呐克莱。”母亲在他耳边夸张地小声尖叫，“他可真是个好看的人，是不是？”

但克莱更愿意把这种长相称之为一见倾心。

3.

“好看的男孩”名叫斯蒂芬库里，比克莱大了两个月，拜他琥珀色的漂亮眼睛和毫无保留的笑颜所赐，却看起来像个初涉世事的初中新生。

“很高兴认识你。”克莱把手揣在齐膝短裤的口袋里，并没有替客人拎箱子的打算，“叫我克莱就好。”但这真的是他最为热切的招呼方式了。

长时间的车程和热烈的地中海地区的阳光为斯蒂芬的额头留下来一串细密的汗珠，晃得克莱别开了目光，男孩莫名雀跃的自我介绍也被自然而然地过滤忽略，往往总是在这样的时刻克莱的脑海中唯余海浪拍击礁石和飞虫嗡鸣的声音。

“走吧孩子。”母亲自然地搂过男孩的肩膀，“我带你去看看你的房间。”

斯蒂芬路过克莱身边时抬头礼貌性地笑了笑，然而后者并不是非常记得自己是否做出了回应。他待两人走出一段距离之后才将手从口袋里伸出，盯着一手心滑腻腻的汗液若有所思。  
里维埃拉的夏天总是这么热。

4.

斯蒂芬将要住的那个房间曾经属于克莱。  
“所以克莱•汤普森，快上来把你柜子上的书和报纸收拾掉。”母亲从二楼探下头。

报纸。克莱懊恼地想母亲不应该提起报纸，谁知道那个瘦弱的男孩会不会和学校里的人们一样发出意味不明的笑意。他伸手揉了揉后脑，“这就来。”他嘟囔着。

5.

晚餐一如既往的丰盛，佩拉端出她最拿手的家常菜，父亲大方地打开一瓶玫瑰红葡萄酒，是午餐时两位到访的医生带来的礼物。

整个餐桌上的人都将注意力放在斯蒂芬库里身上，除了克莱致力于表现出一副对盘里的沙拉更感兴趣的模样，他看得出连特雷西都对斯蒂芬的到来感到开心，这小子甚至主动为男孩倒了一杯果汁，是克莱从未享受过的待遇，至于后者仍是一副花见花开的笑容，毫不吝啬地夸赞着餐桌上的一切。

“我喜欢里维埃拉的夏天。”斯蒂芬咬着习惯，眨了眨眼，随即一声意味不明的轻笑从某个还未发过话的嘴巴里溢出。

幸运的是这种尴尬的境况并未持续多长时间，甚至除了两位当事人并没有其他人注意到那一下声音，母亲笑说你会在这找到更多的乐趣的，克莱一定很愿意带你四处逛逛。

克莱含糊着点了点头，抬眼却对上餐桌对面一双不太友好的琥珀色眼睛。不可否认的是斯蒂芬那双眼睛里盛满了笑意，但克莱能看出更深出有冷冰冰的怒气在徘徊，像玻璃一般冰冷残酷，敌意十足，近乎残忍。

显而易见，他并不喜欢我。克莱好整以暇地回望过去，内心却惶恐不安。

父亲突然说他要去书房找自己与老库里的合照，斯蒂芬有些低沉的声音在克莱母亲的身影消失在厨房门口时才快活地响起：“我在北卡上高中——你知道，那的夏天总是有很多雨，我讨厌湿漉漉的天气。”

克莱意识到他在与自己说话时才把目光从自己的叉子上拔开，他发现斯蒂芬又把那冰冷的敌意掩藏起来了。

“这儿很少下雨。多好啊。”特雷西硬生生地接话，让克莱有足够的理由重新埋首餐盘。与此同时母亲端着焦糖布丁走回餐厅。

我爱你妈妈。克莱在心中默念。

父亲拿来的照片在几双手里传来传去唯独跳过了克莱，正当他感到庆幸时有一片阴影挪近——对面的斯蒂芬库里突然撑起上半身朝克莱探近，随即而来的是下垂的宽松体恤领口以及男孩身上陌生的奶油甜味，克莱感到脸颊边有轻微的热意快速掠过，男孩纤细的手臂直接蹭过他的侧脸拿走了他手旁的餐刀。

那莫名浓郁的奶香不依不饶地将克莱围绕，哪怕斯蒂芬早就缩回了上身。轻微的晕眩里克莱想幸亏他没有手腕一转朝自己胸口刺去，至少不是在自己浑身燥热的情况下……

“天呐哥！”特雷西急忙地吞下一口布丁大声叫道，“你知道你现在的耳朵很红吗？”

“这的夏天确实有点太热了。”斯蒂芬说道，他没有抬头，只是克莱能清晰地看到他嘴角的一抹笑意。

6.

里维埃拉的夏风咸涩而粗砺，夹杂着杏子的清甜和奶油的香醇，时不时飘来青草和泥土的香气。热烈的阳光下斯蒂芬的皮肤被晒得更有种健康的光泽，见不到光的部分则呈现出漂亮的浅棕，像是雨天黄昏的颜色。这是克莱时不时悄悄观察下的结果。

是的，斯蒂芬住下的短短几周里这个房子里的人几乎都越来越喜欢他，包括他清晨时分轻快地踩响木制楼梯，用青涩又阳光的笑容问好，轻盈的身线在屋子的每一寸空间掠过，他总能找到独特的方式让别人感到开心。

而克莱的房间就在斯蒂芬隔壁，巧的是两人不得不共享一个浴室，想要避开同时洗漱的尴尬状况需要花费一点努力，克莱尽量找到理由频繁地去对面德拉蒙德那打几局排球并蹭用浴室。更令他感到尴尬的是浴室的磨砂玻璃正对着自己的小床，起不到什么实质性作用的百叶窗帘不过是个点缀，斯蒂芬库里的身线在模模糊糊的水汽与光影里竟有些说不出来的特殊意味。

他不知道怎么描述这种滋味——他可以清晰地感知到自己的心流都在朝向斯蒂芬库里涌动，那个同龄男孩的一举一动都如同鲜榨的果汁和意大利的蛋筒冰淇淋一样惹人喜欢，就像母亲所说的那样：“斯蒂芬就是里维埃拉的夏日啊”。

可越是这样——痛苦、郁热和震颤皆在自己对斯蒂芬的渴望中央徘徊，克莱的内心越发的躁动不安，尤其是想到那不止出现过一次的冰凉的眼神，每每在他午夜惊醒时浮现攥得他无法呼吸。

他知道斯蒂芬只会在家人面前勉强对他维持出一副友好热情的姿态，至于缘由他从不敢多想，也许只是因为第一眼就厌恶，也许因为他聪明而看破了克莱的所有肮脏愿望。可克莱又不得不伪装出若无其事的样子，在心底祈祷不要让自己失去斯蒂芬，哪怕他从来不属于自己。  
糟糕的是某次克莱正打算别开目光时浴室里传来一声轻骂。

“克莱？”声音隔着玻璃传来。

此名拥有者的心跳几乎漏跳了一拍，他花了不少力气才让自己回复的声音听起来没那么焦躁不安。

“怎么了？”

“你……现在有空吗？”

操。克莱骂在心里。这不太对。

7.

一只出不了冷水的花洒。

一小块被烫水灼红的皮肤。

一双蒙了水雾的琥珀色眼睛。

一抹并不是那么容易解读的笑意。

暑热天迷迭香的气味以及午后发狂似的蝉鸣穿过浴室侧方打开的小窗涌进，却被男孩身上特有的体味另一层含义上的热浪覆盖。

“抱歉。”克莱眯着眼，不得不弯腰蹲进柜子里去检查热水器的开关，“你知道，这房子也有些年代了。”

他不敢回头去看斯蒂芬，刚才推开浴室门的时候他就已经意识到斯蒂芬光着身子，目光只在那略显稚嫩却富有光泽的焦糖色皮肤上停留了些许时间就急匆匆地挪开。而那灼人的热意却不识相地从双眼开始向身体的其他部分扩散。

怎么说呢…斯蒂芬发育得还行。

“可这还是很不错的不是吗？”

他指什么方面？克莱腹诽。

目光不自觉地飘向靠在浴室瓷砖上百无聊赖的男孩修长的身体，又不自禁地吞了口唾沫说道：“你先披条浴巾吧。”

“两个男孩子而已。”斯蒂芬接过克莱甩来的浴巾却只是搭在头顶，柔软的白色毛巾在脸上投下漂亮的阴影。他咯咯地笑着。

浴室的空气似乎越来越稀薄，克莱没再接话，紧盯着眼前热水器的操作灯，红色，灯的红色，越变越淡，即将变成粉红色，粉红色分离闪烁，像是情爱后留下的暧昧痕迹。

该死。他深吸一口气，两条的浅棕色长腿还在目光的角落里晃动，划出光影。可他要晕倒了。

“嘿。”水声由远及近，斯蒂芬叫道，“我觉得你已经把它修好了。”

“从柜子里出来吧。”

8.

克莱能想象到自己为了掩藏跨间那顶起的一抹弧度而走出浴室的姿势有多么奇怪。他焦躁地把自己砸回床上，翻过身背对着浴室玻璃，又叹了口气翻回。

水声突然变大，克莱把手探进了自己的裤子。

他已经硬得发疼——得幸于斯蒂芬库里的威力。

那抹修长的身线在玻璃上罩下阴影，克莱的手指大力地掠过柱身的每一寸褶皱。

他感受到自己的腰腹瘫软化成里维埃拉山顶的一捧清水，玻璃另一侧的腰肢纤细拉开一道漂亮的弧线。

水声变缓，他看得出斯蒂芬扬起了脖颈，让水拍打脸庞。

“God…”克莱咬住身下的被单抑制自己粗重的喘息却加快了手中的速度。

黑白交替的光突然夺走了他的全部念想，接着是斯蒂芬库里的模样在他脑海中回荡，咬着果汁吸管的那瓣鲜红嘴唇，在海边游泳时舒展的身体，摆弄餐叉的修长手指……

水声戛然而止，克莱停下一切动作——他快射了，低沉的喘息从可怜的被单中星星点点地溢出。他看见斯蒂芬的身影静止，死寂中自己大腿根部的战栗却越发明显，这种颤抖又一路蔓延，他觉得自己的脊骨都快变得酥软。

水声终于重新响起，克莱射在了自己手里。

窗外一只猫头鹰飞过，发出属于夏日的啼叫。

9.

斯蒂芬出来后就朝克莱的床边走去。脚步在接近时有了微愣。

克莱把用来清理的纸巾团成一团扔向不远处的纸篓。

他知道我干了什么。克莱侧着眼睛看了斯蒂芬一眼——如果他足够聪明，他应该要知道我干了什么，并且他应该意识到这一切都由他而起。

空气里弥漫着异样的灼热和腥咸，斯蒂芬眯了眯眼，竟然径直倒向了克莱的床。手臂划过后者的肩膀。那股气味在男孩看来变得更加浓郁了，他弯起嘴角，证实了自己的猜想。

“借我躺会儿。累死了。”斯蒂芬的声音蒙在被单里，多了点慵懒。

“你刚刚去城里了？”克莱第一次自然地找到话题，他朝床侧挪了挪，尽量不要让自己的鼻尖正对着斯蒂芬的发梢。

彼时斯蒂芬突然转身，凝滞的空气里两人间的距离不过是一根手指。

“你认识基娅拉吗？”斯蒂芬捕捉到克莱眼底闪过的一秒慌乱，得逞地笑出声。

但克莱看到的却仍然是斯蒂芬眼里的冰冷——而如今这冰冷却有多了层意味。他急忙地把自己的思绪拽回。

“你和她做了？”

“还没。但我挺喜欢她。”

“是吗？她一般般吧。”

“一般般……”斯蒂芬嘴里重复着，移开目光朝向天花板，又作出恍然大悟的神情，“你一定操过她了是不是？”

克莱无奈地弯了弯嘴角。

斯蒂芬挥动着手臂笑道：“对面的德拉蒙德告诉过我你是这里最受欢迎的男生，好看的女孩都被你尝过了。”

宁静围绕着他们，蕴蓄着更为激烈的情感。

“嘿…”他又把头转回来，朝克莱靠近了一点——两人的鼻息几乎交织在一起，“和我讲讲你的第一次。”他压低了声音。

他的目光划过克莱的双眼再到鼻翼最终又回到眼睛，冰凉的敌意被热切的亲近取代——克莱讶异于男孩突然的转变，他再清楚不过这是最直白的挑逗方式了，城里那群女孩也常用的那种。

“你都学了些什么。”克莱低声说道，他们的鼻梁都快靠到一起，“先和我讲你的第一次。”

斯蒂芬的嘴唇覆上克莱的唇角又快速移开，从窗外吹来的夏风不停地升温，两人每一块接触的肌肤都被染得滚烫。

一簇冰凉滑进克莱的裤子里。

始作俑者紧盯着克莱的眼睛，同时加重了手里的力气。

“我的第一次啊……”斯蒂芬把头埋进克莱的颈弯，嗤嗤地笑出声，“他可没你那么大。”

TBC.


End file.
